Missing Scene: Inspire Me
by Tripp3235
Summary: This is a story on ChelseaNick.  On the show, Chelsea sits down both Nick and Abby telling them she has decided to turn over a new leaf be a better friend, go to college.  I wanted to see a real scene to help explain why.


**Title:** Inspire Me (Missing scene)  
**Fandom:** Days of our Lives  
**Pairing:** Chelsea and Nick  
**Rating:** PG  
**Beta'd by:** Langdon813  
**Timeline:** Set middle of January 2007 before Chelsea knew that Nick, Shane Patton and Lonely Splicer were the same person.  
**Summary:** Back in January, Chelsea went from being rude and mean to Abby and Nick to suddenly sitting down with them and announcing going to college and wanting to be a better person. I think this was all attributed to how Lonely Splicer had ignored her and rereading his messages she was realizing she had been wrong in her behavior. The following I think fits in better with her about face.

Chelsea stomped out of The Brady Pub. She needed to take a walk to cool down and Chelsea hoped the biting cold of January would assist in this regard. She and Abby had gotten into a fight and lately it seemed that's all they were doing. For some reason, everything she would say seemed to rub her supposed best friend the wrong way. Today the fight had been over something stupid. Chelsea had simply voiced concern about how Shane Patton had ignored her attempts at trying to IM again and she still didn't understand what she said to upset him.

"Maybe because you had called Nick a loser and slammed him," Abby had accused.

Surprised at Abby's opinion, Chelsea shrugged, "Why should he care? He doesn't know Nick from Adam."

Chelsea kept walking replaying the conversation over and over in her mind. Abby insisted that it didn't matter that Lonely Splicer didn't know Nick, it was the fact she was bad mouthing someone who had been helping her; most people get turned off by that kind of attitude.

"Whatever," the brunette had said but grabbed her purse and coat to stomp off. Now alone with her thoughts, Chelsea blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill. She seemed to be teary-eyed a lot lately and didn't understand why. What was wrong with her?

Walking along, Chelsea realized she was coming close to the docks and glanced down at her watch. It would be dusk soon and she didn't want to be caught down in this area after dark. Turning around, she stopped when she caught sight of a little girl not five feet away. The girl appeared to have been following her. Once the girl got a good look at Chelsea's face, she stopped, resembling the deer in headlight look.

"Hey," Chelsea said, more out of surprise than friendliness. Glancing around, Chelsea looked for a parent or guardian, any adult who should be watching the girl. She couldn't be more than six years old.  
Kneeling down so she could be eye level with her, Chelsea was able to see her more clearly. She was a brunette and though her clothes were warm, they were obviously worn a great deal. _Probably hand-me-downs,_ Chelsea thought.

"Are you by yourself?" Chelsea asked.

The girl didn't answer but looked around. Chelsea could now plainly see the girl was lost and very much afraid. She wondered if she had followed Chelsea thinking she was someone else. "Sweetie, I'll help you find your parents or look for a policeman. My father is a cop, he can help us."

The girl still didn't answer and Chelsea felt for her, remembering a time when she got separated from her parents at about the same age and had become terribly frightened. Truth be told, Chelsea felt very much the same way when the Bensons were killed and Chelsea had been left with no one.

Before she could ask her another question, the girl finally opened her mouth and spoke, but what came out was not English; Chelsea worried realizing the girl spoke only Spanish. She knew there was a Hispanic population near the docks but she wasn't sure what they could do unless they found someone that could speak the language.

She started to take the girl's hand but the girl jumped back afraid. "Oh, no, sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to take you to where we can get help."

The girl began crying and Chelsea felt her own tears coming again. Feeling absolutely helpless, Chelsea reached into her purse to try to call her dad or maybe Abby. She needed someone that could speak Spanish.

"It's okay, I'm going to get help now!" Chelsea said, while mentally kicking herself for not bothering to pay more attention in Spanish class. She dialed her Dad's number but the phone went straight to voice mail. Chelsea briefly wondered if he was ignoring her but knew she didn't have time to worry with that now. She was about to call Abby when she heard a man's voice say, "Chelsea?"

Turning around, Chelsea's eyes grew wide at the sight of Nick. "Nick! What are you doing down here? Never mind. Come here and speak Spanish to this little girl!"

Nick wanted to retort with "Great to see you too, Chelsea!" but once he caught sight of the little girl who was crying, his impulses went straight into helping her out. "Hey, what's going on?"

Chelsea, more annoyed at the situation than him, said, "I said Spanish, Nick! Do you know it?"

Ignoring Chelsea's tone, Nick began speaking to the young girl.  
_  
_Chelsea watched silently as Nick and the girl communicated back and forth. She was in awe of Nick, not just of the obvious ability he had with speaking in fluent Spanish, but his demeanor and body language put the girl at ease. Chelsea had no idea what he was saying but only after a few minutes the girl had stopped crying and held Nick's hand.

Nick stood up and turned to Chelsea. "This is Angela. She got lost from her parents. She saw the back of you and thought you were her mother. She got scared when she realized you weren't her"

Nick paused for Chelsea to say something smart-aleck. Instead, Chelsea questioned, "Where do we take her now?"

"She described where she last saw her family and I think it's just about two or three blocks away."

"Makes sense, she's so young, she couldn't have walked too far."

Nick shrugged, "You'd be surprised at how far kids can walk."

Smiling, Chelsea said, "I would? I guess your years of hanging out in a lab make you knowledgeable about kids, huh?"

Suddenly, Nick turned to her and said stiffly, "No, but if you are going to be rude you might as well go and let me take care of this. I'm sure you have more important things to do."

Chelsea was caught off guard by Nick's comment. She watched as the two figures walked away and she only had a moment to realize now he misunderstood what she just said. Does no one know when she is joking?

Following them, Chelsea and Nick didn't get far when a woman came running up, yelling fast in Spanish. For a second, Chelsea was worried the woman thought she and Nick were up to no good with Angela, who obviously was her daughter. Watching the mother grab hold of Angela, Chelsea remembered a moment when her own mother would grab her and hold her tightly at that age.

Nick talked for a few minutes with the woman and again, Chelsea was in complete awe. Not knowing what was being said between either adult, Chelsea was forced to watch their body language and facial expressions. Again, Nick managed to put a person at ease with his demeanor and even after a few minutes the woman was smiling and hugging Nick who suddenly looked embarrassed. Chelsea smiled too, Nick really could be endearing at times. The last few minutes he appeared so confident of himself, the way he took charge of Angela and quickly finding her mother who wasn't that far away to begin with. It was something so simple yet Chelsea had been helpless to do anything until he showed up. She had a feeling even without the language skill, Nick could have managed to get these two people to trust him.

Satisfied with the outcome, Chelsea and Nick both said bye to Angela, but the young girl quickly ran up to Nick and yanked on him to kneel down. He complied and she leaned over and said something with a large smile on her face. Again, Chelsea didn't understand what but Nick's complexion turned many shades of red. It reminded her of when she kissed Nick on the cheek for letting her borrow his computer after her Dad broke hers.

The girl then ran back to join her mother. Nick stood up, cleared his throat and said, "Well, I guess we can go back now."

"Wait a minute," Chelsea said.

"What?" Nick said, realizing he was back in reality and having to deal with the judgmental and condescending nature of Chelsea.

"What did she say?" Chelsea asked, curious.

"Nothing," Nick answered quickly and walked off. Not to be deterred, Chelsea began running after him.

"No, tell me."

Giving a quick glance back at Chelsea, Nick said, "I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because," Nick started, then stopped. He wasn't going to get dragged into this. He actually felt good about himself for the moment.

But Chelsea wasn't going to be dissuaded easily. "Nick? Why won't you tell me?" Mildly curious at first, Chelsea was desperate to know now. What was so private that Nick didn't want to tell her?

"Because you're just going to make fun of it."

"Why…why would you think I'd do that?" Chelsea said, shocked that Nick actually believed she would dare to make fun of the sweet moment between him and Angela.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Because you make fun of everything…at least everything that has to do with me."

"I…I don't." Chelsea defended. Did he really think that? She blushed as she couldn't recall a single moment where he talked about himself and she made an effort to listen.

Nick just kept walking. He wasn't going to argue with her. The more he thought about it the madder he got and really, he didn't want to be angry. What Angela said had touched him but sadly Chelsea was ruining the moment.

"Nick, please! Stop!"

Nick stopped and turned and looked at her, waiting. Chelsea was about to ask again why he was being this way until she looked in his eyes. Since meeting Nick, Chelsea had learned Nick's eyes usually reflected exactly how he was feeling. This time was no different. Whatever Angela said had made his eyes dance, something she hadn't seen them do in so long. Now, while talking to her, his eyes were different. They were sad and disappointed.

Chelsea started to reach out to touch him but he folded his arms. "Nick, I just was curious that's all, I would-"

"Fine," Nick said, tired of the argument, "She said, _When I listen to those fairy tales of princesses being rescued, I'm going to imagine you as the hero! _So come on. Let's hear it. I can't wait."

Chelsea felt her heart drop at the bitterness in Nick's voice. "Nick…I'm not…"

"You're not? C'mon, I'm waiting. How about, I'd only be a hero in a fairy tale if it's out of Monty Python!"

"Monty who?" Chelsea said, as she stared at her hands while listening to Nick's hurtful words.

"Nothing, never mind." Nick sighed as he turned his back to her but remained in place.

It was like a blindfold was removed from Chelsea's eyes. Treating Nick the way she had since meeting him had produced this distrust of her. He wasn't like this in the beginning as others had been, showing contempt for the black sheep of the Brady family. Nick had shown her nothing but kindness and went out of his way to help her in what she needed. Now she'd managed to push away probably the most real guy she'd ever met.

Walking gingerly to him, Chelsea began, "I'm not going to make fun. I'm sorry you think I would. I guess I can't blame you actually. Nick, if you hadn't come by I'm not sure what we would have done. I couldn't reach anyone by phone and she didn't trust me enough to let me help her, that is even if I could. You come along and you just…"

Nick turned then to look at Chelsea and she had to stop. Looking into his eyes now, she lost her train of thought, noticing for the first time how beautiful they were.

"I just what?" He repeated.

"You just…" Chelsea said, trying to remember what she wanted to say, "You just put her at ease right away. You have that effect on people. You charmed her mother too. I wish I had that effect on people, I wish when I spoke to them…"

"Listening would be a start." Nick said before he could stop himself.

"You're right." Chelsea said, still unable to stop staring into his eyes. She hadn't noticed the unusual color his eyes were before; they were a blend of green and gray.

"I am?" Nick said, surprised.

"You are. You're right about that, and Angela was right."

"Angela?"

Walking over to Nick, Chelsea gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Turning her head, she whispered into his ear, "You are a hero." Lingering a bit longer than she needed to, Chelsea finally backed away and smiled. Nick was too shocked to speak. Chelsea, feeling anxious, waved goodbye suddenly and began walking home.

———————-

Later that night, Chelsea sat at her computer wishing Lonely Splicer would log in. This time, she didn't want to talk about herself but about her day. About how she had really enjoyed watching Nick help the little girl; he had really surprised her. Thinking of him speaking to Angela and her mother, Chelsea felt herself grow warm at recalling how Nick looked speaking Spanish fluently. Trying to keep her mind light, she pulled up her browser.

Staring at the home page, her fingers unwillingly typed the name Nick Fallon in the search engine. The first page to come up was his alumni page from college and before she knew what she was doing, she clicked on the link. That night she lost sleep reading as much as she could about Nick.

THE END


End file.
